Two Minutes
by ColaInABottle
Summary: After doing a six month movie, Chad's back. He's hotter, he's sexier, and he has his eyes set on a very attractive brunette... and with alcohol in the air, who knew it would only take a drunk Chad to finally get his Sonny. Channy.a little out of character


Sonny laughed to herself as she twirled around in her white Summer dress. Secretly, it made her feel like a fairy.

"_What_ are you _doing_?" She stopped her twirling to see Tawni looking at her as if she were insane.

"Er… nothing?" she said, as if asking if that approved.

Tawni flipped her hair and sat at her dressing table. "Whatever. Just as long as you aren't wearing that to the party tonight."

"What's wrong with me wearing this?" she twirling once more.

"Well…" Tawni looked at her dress once more. "if your going for a _Sound of Music_ type of look, then your fine. But remember Sonny, this is a _Hol-ly-wood_ party."

Sonny frowned as Tawni enunciated _Hollywood_ as if she were a five year old. "But this dress is so cute…"

"Sonny, you like boys right?" Tawni asked as she applied more Coco-Moco-Coco to her lips.

"Yeah…"

"You like it when they pay attention to you, right?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Then I suggest you change into something more… exciting! Just enough for a boys imagination to fill!"

Sonny sighed. She wasn't one for wearing _imaginative _clothing. "Well what are you wearing?"

Tawni stood up and changed in three seconds flat to a new outfit. Sonny almost forgot how quick of a changer she was.

"This!" Her eyes widened as she saw Tawni emerge from the dressing room wearing a _short_ sequin skirt and an expensive looking flowy tank top to match.

"You call that leaving the rest to the boys imaginations?" Sonny questioned, disbelievingly.

"Well, I'm a more bold person. You'll probably end up wearing something more conservative then this."

They both stopped what they were doing when they heard a huge engine roar. Tawni stood up and looked through the window.

Her eyes widened. "Sonny… it's Chad."

(start music (Hot girls in Good Moods by Butch Walker))

It had seemed forever since she'd heard that name. Over six months ago, Chad had left to shoot a movie in New Zealand. Her once upon a time crush dissolved over the months of his absence, and she had moved on to other guys. But as she ran to the window, every emotion she had ever had for him, resurfaced.

"Oh… shit." Was it possible for someone, who was already hot, to get hotter? Because as she looked out of the window, it almost all happened in slow motion.

His black corvette pulled up in front of the Studio, and the engine roared again. Their were people coming out to greet him, as he slowly pulled on his black leather jacket, and put on a pair of sunglasses. His signature smirk was in place as he shook peoples hands, giving a brotherly hug every once in a while.

Sonny groaned. "This is _horrible._"

"What do you mean?" Tawni asked as she still looked out the window.

She slid against the wall. "You saw him! How freaking hot he looks in that black leather jacket of his! Once he sees me in this innocent white dress, he's not going to look _twice_ at me!"

Tawni looked down at her and grabbed her hand. "Come on."

"What?"

She started flipping through the many shirts and dresses on the rack. "We're going to make Chad's eyes fall out when he sees you. Sonny, we're going to make you so hot, that not even your name can beat out how hot you'll be!"

Sonny's eyes widened as she felt an nervous feeling in her stomach. Could she pull this off?

--

Chad's POV

I smirked as I watched girls fall all over me. It's not like I wasn't used to it. I mean, it did wonders to my self-confidence.

But as I flicked my eyes through all the girls who were thrusting their breasts in my face to get a better look, I noticed that none of them were her. No one with a perky smile, or a face that lit up the whole room.

I knew she was there though. Her friends Rainy and Cloudy were somewhere trying to pick up some girls (and were failing miserably). Really, they should know, that when Chad Dylan Cooper's at a party, chances are, I'll be the only one leaving a happy man.

That's when, possibly, the hottest girl I'd ever seen descended the stairs. And I knew it was her. It was still the same face, maybe a bit matured, and still the same smile that graced her face. But she looked different. No longer innocent and perky looking, but _hot._ As in _hot_ hot.

She wore a red dress that reached her knees with a leather jacket and a large necklace. Her hair was long and curled, while her eyes had a smoky look and her lips had a pink gloss. Never had I been turned on faster.

Her eyes glanced across the party goers and landed on me. Immediately, I smirked while her face showed a small smile and a blush. See, she was still the old Sonny. Still as cute as ever.

I lost her as she disappeared through the crowd of people, and stood up to see if I could find her, ignoring all of the girls who were flanking me. But she was no where in sight.

--

Sonny's POV

I shouldn't of lost him. But Tawni said guys like a chase, so I brushed it off.

I was beginning to feel awkward standing by myself so I went to find Tawni, who was surrounded by at least six guys.

"Hey Tawni." I smiled.

"Hey Sonny! Guys you know Sonny. She's on my show with me. Sonny, this is John, Kyle, Justin, Raphael-"

"That's great Tawni. But I lost Chad and now I don't know what to do." I crossed my arms.

"Well… go stand over their by the food!" I followed her hand to see a table covered in junk food and alcohol. "Guys are always hungry, so he'll eventually go there. And while your at it, maybe you should flirt with someone. Make him jealous!" she excitedly giggled.

I followed her directions and left to the junk table. I stood uncomfortably as I watched everyone either dancing or talking. I felt so out of place.

I suddenly felt two hands wrap around my hips and someone grinding themselves into me. I looked up in shock to see a pair of blood-shot eyes look down at me.

"Hey, babe. How 'bout we do it like they do it on discovery channel." the drunk guy smirked. I didn't even get a chance to respond as he crashed his lips onto mine and shoved his tongue down my throat. His hands roughly grabbed my ass as he grinded violently into me.

It took me a second to register what was happening before I pushed him away angrily and smacked his face with such force, that even I was shocked at my own strength.

My heart raced as he turned his head back towards me with a sneer on his face. "Bitch." he pulled his fist back, and I panicked for the dear life of me.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God._

Thinking quick, I used my knee to kick him in the balls and stepped on his foot with my sharp heels.

He cursed as he fell to the ground in pain. I jumped over him and ran towards Tawni, afraid to be alone again.

--

Chad's POV

I gaped as I saw Sonny making out with some guy while he grinded into her. She must've changed more then I thought in the last six months. I felt something drop in my stomach, and I just wanted to forget what had just occurred. I grabbed a beer and walked as far away as possible, taking a few big swings. I wasn't one to drink, but this, I thought, was a special occasion. My heart had been broken for the first time, and I'd be damned if I ever let it happen again.

Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life… You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love.

(A/N: I did not write this paragraph. I just read it on someone's blog and thought it sounded pretty cool so I saved it. So basically… this is my disclaimer to this paragraph."

I took a few more swings and grabbed another beer, not caring about anything or anyone.

--

Sonny's POV

I sighed. I hadn't seen Chad for the whole night and Tawni had left without telling me, leaving me here all by myself. I could call my mom, but she would probably smell the alcohol on me and accuse me of drinking, and never allow me to go to another party ever.

Tonight hadn't been fun at all. So far, I had been man handed, ditched, and ignored. No, definitely not fun.

I sat alone while people were still dancing and drinking, when I notice a familiar blonde walking towards my area.

"Chad?" he stopped as he saw me, and clutching his drink, turned around and started walking away.

"Chad!" I speed walked behind him, and grabbed his shoulder, making him turn around roughly.

"Ouch!" he rubbed his shoulder. "That hurt!"

I opened my mouth to say something when I noticed his blood-shot eyes and alcohol fragrance.

I sniffed. "Chad… Chad are you drunk?"

He sneered. "Yeah. What's it to you?"

I was taken aback at his behavior and looked at him for a moment. "What's wrong with you? Your not like this."

He sent me another sneer as he took a swing. "I could say the same thing for you."

"What're you talking about? Why are you acting like this?" I looked at him disbelievingly.

He looked at me with disgust in his eyes. "Me? Please. You're the slut whose whoring around with random guys."

My eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you, practically doing it in public, for everyone to see with some bastard!" A small smirk came into place as he quietly murmured, "…you bitch."

Sonny felt tears sting her eyes as his words cut through her like a knife. Her voice cracked, "You don't know what your talking about."

"I don't need to know much to know you're a complete _slut._" he stared down at her like she was the scum that one found under their shoe.

(Start Music: It's alright It's ok by Ashley Tisdale)

Hot anger boiled her blood as Sonny felt fresh tears roll down her face. "Oh, so you're going to call me a slut because some guy came onto me and I couldn't get his sorry of a drunk ass off of me fast enough? Is that it Chad? Because you should know! Your Chad Dylan Cooper after all! You know everything! And your right Chad. I _must_ be the _biggest bitch_ in the whole world because some bastard thought I'd be an easy target and _molested_ me! I'm sorry I was to much of a slut to not get his hands off of me fast enough! And I'm sorry that that I was to much of a bitch to let him touch me in private, so he could happily rape me! And I'm _sorry_ for actually thinking that after _six months, _you'd come back and confess that you had actually felt something for me like I did for you! So I'm sorry Chad! I really am!" and I slapped him. Slapped him harder then the drunk guy (the one before Chad anyways).

I'd never felt so empowered before. So in command. Chad didn't say anything as I angrily walked away from him. A few people around who had been watching had started to clap and wolf whistle. I ignored them all as I whipped angry tears from my face, my heart hurting from every step I took.

I slammed the door behind me and stood on the side of the street for what seemed for forever. I sank down to the curb, and cried.

--

Chad's POV

Awesome. Now I felt like an ass. The biggest ass this world had ever known. Bigger then Zac Efron, which was saying a lot.

I couldn't handle this. So maybe I'd made a few assumptions without knowing the full story, but alcohol did that to you. It made you speak your mind, without even thinking twice. And though I should've hated the damn substance, I took another swing anyways. And another. And another…

Soon enough I was completely out of it, and could barely see straight. I was giggling like a maniac.

Eventually people started to leave, and somewhere in my drunken mind, I decided it was time to go home too. I grabbed my leather jacket and dizzily walked out the door. I was to drunk to notice a crying girl on the curb.

I got into the car and turned on the ignition…

--

Sonny's POV

I had been sitting there for over an hour, letting tears fall through my eyes. I was tired of crying, and I was tired of this. I was tired of everything.

I didn't notice the sound of someone walking past me until I heard the roar of an engine. I snapped my head up to see a black Corvette. Chad's car. Anger boiled in me again.

How could he easily leave me in such distress, without even _apologizing_ for his asshole of an act? I knew Chad was a jerk but this… was above all.

His roof was down and I could just make out his stupid blonde head in the dark of the night. That was when I noticed something.

"LOOK AT ALL THE STARS! TREE! LOOK AT THE STARS! THEY'RE TELLING ME SOMETHING!" Chad was hysterical. Hysterically drunk. "THEY WANT ME TO GO! GO! GO!"

I started panicking when I saw Chad start his car. He was drunk. And driving while being drunk was obviously extremely dangerous. In less then two seconds, he went from zero to 80 mph. I started running like a maniac after his car, as it came closer and closer to a large tree.

"CHAD! STOP THE CAR! STOP IT! CHAD!" I screamed.

At possibly the last second, the car swerved into a "U" turn, and came to a halt.

"WOO! LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" Chad yelled to the Heavens.

I slowed down as I tried to catch my breath. "…Chad…"

He turned around at the voice and saw me. He grinned. "Hey Sonny!" suddenly the grin faded. "Wait… You don't like me anymore." he pouted.

I jogged the rest of the way and hugged him while he crossed his arms. "Chad don't scare me like that! You almost died!"

"Meh…" he said like it was nothing.

I looked at him disbelievingly, but brushed it aside. "Okay, Chad. Move aside. I'm driving you home."

"What? No way!" he protectively held the steering wheel. "This is _mine._"

"Chad. If you drive, your going to get us killed."

He continued to hold it while we had a stare down. Really it was like talking to a two year old.

He finally released the wheel. "Okay…" he smirked. "But I want a kiss."

My eyes slightly widened. "Er… when we get to your house." He'd probably forget about it by then.

"Ohhhh! Your one of those _experienced_ ones, aren't you?" he asked excitedly. "Okay! Drive away!"

I rolled my eyes and started the car again, driving carefully to his house. The whole way there Chad kept singing songs off the radio. I eventually put the hood up so no one from the other cars could hear him singing.

Just when we were halfway there, the car started to slow down.

"What? No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I moaned, as I hit my head against the steering wheel. I should've checked for gas.

Chad giggled as I kept hitting myself for my stupidity. I eventually rested my head back on the headrest, while Chad quieted his laughter and continued to stare at me.

"What?" I asked, a little peeved.

He spoke softly, "Your really pretty."

I blushed deeply and looked down. I think I preferred drunk Chad over the normal one.

"But you hate me." he said a few moments later.

I looked up at him. "Chad, I don't hate you."

"Yes you do. You got all mad at me for calling you a-"

"We all say things we don't mean, Chad. But I don't hate you."

He was silent for a moment. "…You sure about that?"

I spoke softly. "Positive."

He smiled, and suddenly turned around, and flopped his head to rest in my lap. I was surprised for a moment, but sunk into it. I started brushing my hands through his hair while he stared up at me. His eyes seemed bluer at night.

"What?" I asked quietly. Normal volume didn't seem to suit this time of hour.

He raised his hand and started to draw invisible patterns in the air, while his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I'm just thinking… If I look at you long enough, will you love me again?"

I paused for a moment, thinking, before I nodded my head. "Yes… I think I might."

He smiled a bit, as his arm flopped back to his side. "Do you love me yet?"

"…Not yet. But I will in two minutes."

His eyes glanced at the clock. 1: 38.

"Chad…"

"Yeah?"

"…why did you say the things before… back at the party?" I stopped brushing his hair and looked intently at his face.

He stared, not at me, but the window. "I don't know… I think I was jealous." He looked back at me as he childishly took both his hands and made them into a heart, making sure my face was in the center of it. "…maybe a little heart broken."

I glanced at the clock. 1:39. "Did you love me Chad?"

He put his hands down and sat back up. "Yeah… still do." he murmured.

I played around with my hands nervously. "Could you-" I was cut off by a pair of lips attached to mine. My eyes widened, but slowly shut. Nothing could've ruined the moment. His lips were soft, and slow as they motioned on mine. It didn't last as long as I would've liked, but I couldn't have been happier. We pulled apart, and Chad opened his arms, beckoning me to come sit with him.

I laid down on his lap as his arms embraced me warmly, and never had I felt so safe. The last thing I saw, before I closed my eyes for sleep, was the clock that read 1:41.

--

Chad's POV

I opened my eyes, but immediately regretted it. My head hurt like Hell. I closed my eyes again and groaned.

What had happened last night? All I remember was Sonny… and our fight. I felt my stomach drop again. I deserved this killer hangover.

My eyes snapped open again, when I felt something move on top of me. All I could see was brunette hair… shiny hair. Why did it look so familiar? I sniffed and noticed how it smelled like one of those happy days. The ones with the Sun bright and happy with clear blue skies. I liked clear blue skies.

The girl readjusted her position, turning her head, that was on my chest, so I could see her face. My eyes widened and my heart raced.

Sonny… funny how her hair smelled as sweet as her. How did I end up with her on top of me? I looked at my surroundings to see we were in my car… holy crap.

Sonny… on top of me? In my car… alone. It only led up to the fact that we had done _something_ interesting. I jumped at my realization, making the sleeping girl wake up with a start.

"Wha…?" she said groggily.

"Sonny!" I backed up so my head was against the window as I held onto my seat, as if I was waiting for an explosion.

"Chad? …oh hey." she smiled sleepily before she yawned loudly. "Can we go back to sleep?"

I looked at her disbelievingly. "Aren't you supposed to hate me?"

She stopped her yawning, while her eyes widened. "…You don't… remember anything?"

I thought hard, trying to jog my memory. "I don't think so?"

A sad expression came to her face, and I hated myself for not remembering. She flopped her head back to land on the headrest. "Oh." was all she said.

We said nothing, both of us feeling as uncomfortable as the other. I decided to break the silence.

"Sonny…" my voice faded.

"What Chad?" she sounded annoyed and hurt.

"I'm… I'm sorry for the things I said at the party… I didn't mean any of them. I was just… mad, and angry, and-" she cut me off.

"Jealous?"

I looked at her confusedly. "…how did you know?"

"We already went over this last night." she sighed, a small smile on her face. "But thanks. It's nice to get an apology when you aren't drunk."

I sighed in relief. Everything was good. At least, I hoped it was. I glanced at the clock to see the time. 1:36.

We must have slept longer then I thought.

"So what did happen last night?" I asked.

She looked at me, and even though everything was good again, I couldn't help but notice the sadness in her eyes. "Well you almost killed yourself by nearly hitting a tree…"

I panicked. "Woah! Did my babe get a dent?" I looked through the windshield to see my car was still in perfect condition.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Really Chad, Really?"

It was good to hear that again.

"Anyways, after I stopped you from killing yourself, I decided to drive you home. But on the way, we sort of ran out of gas." She glanced outside, gesturing to the empty road.

"Why didn't you just call someone?"

"Uh… I kind of got side tracked." She looked down and blushed. Now what was that about?

"Well I guess that's only normal. With Chad Dylan Cooper sitting right next to you and all." I smirked. Don't lie. You know it's true.

Sonny looked at me with a peeved expression, but a smile was on her face. A real one. The kind that I had missed the most.

"Seriously Chad? In six months you haven't changed a bit."

I readjusted my collar. "Well no need to change perfec-" I stopped as my eyes landed on the clock again. 1:38.

Suddenly, a wave of memories crashed into my mind. Every breath, every look, every word, came back to me in all its suddenness. I looked back at her face, to see her still smiling.

"What?" she laughed a bit.

I relaxed. She loved me back. I wasn't completely alone on this two person rollercoaster. I continued to stare at her face for a few moments, thinking about my response.

Silence. "I'm just thinking… If I look at you long enough, will you love me again?"

I smirked as I saw her eyes widen, and the biggest of smiles lit her face. Everything would be fine. "Yes… I think I might."

My smile grew. "Do you love me yet?"

She thought for a moment, before replying, "Not yet… but I will in two minutes."


End file.
